


碰撞·上

by mortalfolk



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk





	碰撞·上

现在是凌晨三点左右，纽约下城区安静得很不寻常。往常这时候理应满是嬉皮士的嚷嚷和醉鬼的吼叫，夹杂着拳头砸肉的闷响和酒瓶破裂的清脆声音，总而言之不该像现在这样，只有风窜过小巷的声响。

以一条不起眼的破街道为中心向四周延伸都空无一人，周边的混混早就避开这儿的神仙打架，躲到远远的地方去唯恐被波及，而导致这一切的罪魁祸首并不像别人想得一样正在用尽力气把对方的脸踩到地上，而是互相撕咬着，把不久前在酒吧里的唇枪舌战换在这里再来一次。

这次是字面意义上的唇枪舌战。

谁都知道老牌军火世家Stark的现老大和Odinson家那位以狡猾闻名的二把手不对付，这种不对付简直到了不死不休的程度：看看他俩在酒吧里掀的桌子、砸的瓶子，再看看他俩提起对方时咬牙切齿的劲儿，就知道他俩是真的对头。

Stark还好说，他傲慢出了名谁都不放在眼里，也不在乎什么人情礼貌，看人不爽都摆在脸上；可Loki——那可是Loki！做人做事滴水不漏，从来不和什么人撕破脸，再恨都留三分面子的“邪神”Loki！

他们的恩恩怨怨也是旁人津津乐道的话题，有的说是Loki抢了Tony刚钓上的嫩模，Tony冲冠一怒为红颜；有人说是生意上的冲突，他俩让对方吃了暗亏自然恨得牙痒痒；有人说他们本是旧相识，结果小Stark始乱终弃渣了Loki的女神于是就结了仇，众说纷纭。

这些说法传进正主耳朵里自然都只能是个笑话，他俩的仇恨由来已久，实在是说来话长。

不过那些胡乱臆测的人都无法想象，其实Loki和Tony早八百年就搞到一起去了。

他们今天在酒吧里吵了一架，其间Tony把整一瓶威士忌浇在了Loki的西装上，还用极其生动的用词嘲讽了邪神的洁癖习气多么像欧洲的淑女；而Loki只是一把把Tony抱到小桌子上，居高临下了站在桌上的男人，一句“矮子”气得Tony跳起来给他一拳。

接下来就是打架，Tony抄起了他能看见的所有酒瓶砸向Loki，Loki则抽掉了Tony脚踩的那张桌子让他摔得结结实实，打起来的时候整个酒吧上空都飞满了脏话，退避三舍不敢靠近的手下们都感慨于老大的词汇量。

不得不说看西装革履的邪神冷着脸骂街还挺有意思的，只是不是每个人都敢抬头。

他们挥退了所有下属，分别甩过去一个尖利如刀的眼神让这些人别去和Jarvis/Thor告状，然后揪着对方的衣领扭打到了酒吧后边的无人街道。

在酒吧那扇破门关上的第一秒，他们就狠狠吻上了对方的唇。

刚刚的打斗搞得两人都是一身狼狈，Loki被威士忌浸透的西装因为身上的热气蒸出浓郁的麦香，此刻扑在他俩脸上就好像他们都大醉了一场。身上的淤青磕在墙上带出闷痛，Loki脖子上被酒瓶碎片割出的伤口现在又辣又疼，还有个不怕死的小坏蛋拿酒精泡过的领带去碰。

他们的吻说咬还更合适，亲近的动作里全是血腥味和上等威士忌的辛辣，没抱任何好好做爱的念头只想在这个地方也分出个高低。最后赢的人是Loki，肺活量大的人轻轻松松就可以把Stark吻得满脸通红：只有这时候你才能揭下他傲慢的面具，看到那个杀伐果决的家主这样可爱的一面。

可惜Loki完全不同情。

他太清楚，哪怕给Tony一点点反击的机会，自己都会被狠狠咬下来一块。

他攥紧Stark没好好抹发胶的柔软卷发，说话的语调是一如既往的冷淡：

“输的人要跪下来舔是你定的规矩，Stark？”

狡猾透顶的Tony利索地跪下来解Loki的皮带，用最最娇媚的语气千回百转地说了句“遵命主人”，只求狠狠恶心Loki一把，但Loki完全不为所动，还很配合地回了句“下贱的奴隶再磨磨蹭蹭就送去街上给人轮”，让偷鸡不成蚀把米的Tony气得想咬他一口。

但他还是乖乖去脱Loki的西装裤，在刚要用手拉下裤链的时候被打了手：“用嘴。”

Tony一个白眼都要翻到天上去，但最后还是稍微委曲求全，用嘴慢慢拉下了裤链。

Loki真是个死洁癖！连裆都他妈是古龙水味！死骚包！

在他咬着Loki内裤的边缘扯下来，那个庞然大物跳在他脸上的时候，古龙水味终于被麝香味替代，但这并没有让Tony觉得好一些。他讨厌给别人口交，这个别人特指Loki：Loki太大了！虽然没有认真量过，但少说也有七英寸*，每次深喉的时候即使他已经吞得要吐了，Loki也还有一截留在外面。

他有点畏惧地捧起那根阴茎，努力让自己吞进更多。舌尖被性器镇压但仍试图反抗，但这徒劳无功的小叛逆只会让操着他嘴的男人更凶一点。

Tony的口活非常不错，虽然他口过的人并不多，好吧干脆就承认他只给Loki口交过，但给他口交的人可多了去了。最擅长举一反三的天才在第一次跪在Loki胯下舔的时候就被狠狠抓着头发往阴茎上按，不知道为什么特别生气的Loki用各种拐弯抹角的讽刺骂Tony是个淫荡的婊子——好吧，Tony会把这个当做是对他口交技术的夸奖。

洁癖的邪神对床伴说不定也有要求，Tony很体谅，但这不代表他会去解释“我只给你一个人口过”，拜托，能膈应到Loki足够他放个大礼炮庆祝了。

总之用尽浑身解数就是想让Loki早泄在自己嘴里的Tony最后还是失败了：他的下巴都快要脱臼，唇角因为频繁的进出而磨破，渗出来的前液把本就很红的唇涂抹得更红。控制权早就被Loki夺走，一下一下狠狠撞在喉头引出反射性干呕，呛出满脸泪水，Tony觉得Loki是拿自己的嘴当飞机杯使。

就算是飞机杯也没有这样用的！Loki是不是太久了一点啊！这是病要治的啊！

Tony在内心翻来覆去骂着Loki，但还是很识相地摆出可怜兮兮的样子讨Loki的同情，终于在感觉自己因为口交而窒息死亡的前一秒被放过了，微凉的精液射了他一脸，虽然挺那啥但至少比被迫吞下去好得多。

Loki漫不经心地擦拭着溅在Tony脸上的精液，拍拍那头手感颇好的卷发安慰了一声“乖”，这冷淡又嚣张的样子是Tony最看不惯的，果然下一秒就被狠狠咬了一口肩膀。

隔着西装咬的这一下其实根本没什么事，他真正在意的也不是这个。少有人知道邪神近乎变态的占有欲，除了他的哥哥之外，谁不觉得邪神只是洁癖而已呢？

他讨厌一切外来事物碰自己的东西，越喜欢越讨厌别人碰，这一点在Tony身上尤为明显。

一想到那张嘴不知道含过多少男人的阴茎，他就想发疯。

他扯起跪着的Tony，交换一个凶狠的满是麝香味的吻，大力吮着Tony略甜的唇舌。灵活如蛇的手指轻而易举探进宽松的裤子，在那些烂熟于心的敏感点上拨弄起来。

以前怎样我不管，反正他以后只能是我的，无处可逃。

*七英寸大概十八厘米。


End file.
